


It has to be me

by seaOtter



Series: It has to be me [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaOtter/pseuds/seaOtter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of short drabbles. I’ll be  be changing thru different ships~</p>
            </blockquote>





	It has to be me

Bokuto had been sulking the whole day but nothing worth that had happened…well, not that Akaashi was aware of it, which was weird by itself. Not only that. This was a new kind of sulking and it didn’t seem to have anything to do with volleyball this time, tho it certainly kind of affected his way of playing, that had been more than obvious during practice.

Every time Akaashi looked at him Bokuto turned his face around in an amazing speed, making sure to not make eye contact. And, when he was spoken to, the owlish boy would shrug his shoulders and answer unwillingly and slightly pouting. It was only with him. He had done something and he had not even the slightest idea of what in heavens it was.

 

The setter sighed and scratched the back of his neck. It was no good like this. He had to talk it out with him.

After practice he walked back home with his captain. The trip back was always noisy and lively even the days that he was tired the most, Bokuto would find the strenght somewhere to chat with him. But not today. Today was dead silent. Commonly, he wouldn’t complain on that. He really liked silence…but not this kind of silence.  

“Bokuto…”

“It’s nothing. Let’s not talk about it.” he snapped quickly, turning his face to a side.

Ah…there it is. It would make no sense to go round about with this, with him it always had to be forward.

“You know, there is something bothering you. So go ahead and tell me.”

Bokuto’s pout grew bigger and he clenched his fist while looking down.

“It has nothing to do with the the practice so..”

“ _So_ nothing, it might have nothing to do with **that** but it has everything to do with **me**.” he pointed out making the other boy flinch. “Tell me what’s going on…please.”

Bokuto stood in the place and shook his head  repeatedly.

“It’s not like you will care if I tell you!”

“If I’m asking you it’s because I care! Ugh! And don’t shout!”

“I’m not shouting! you are shouting!”

“You!….” Akaashi coughed trying to get back the composure. “You really are being difficult,  Koutarou…”

Bokuto widened his eyes in surprise.

“Ko…y..you, you” he stuttered a little irked but also blushing “You now call me by my name? Just because that pretty cutesy girl has been calling you Keiji~kun all day long doesn’t mean you can call people by their given name just like that!”

 _Ah…_ he suspected it might be that…but well, this was something new to add to the list of how to deal with this boy.

“It’s jealousy then. You have nothing to worry. It’s not like I gave her permission or asked her to call me that.”Akaashi drew a gentle smile on his face.

“So make her stop. I don’t like it. It’s…not fair.”

Akaashi certainly was coughed off guard by the direct response on this matter. He thought Bokuto would try to avoid the topic altogether. His friend’s cheeks were flushed and it was blatantly clear he was about to cry if he happened to hear a response that wasn’t what he expected.

“I’ll tell her tomorrow then…and…” he paused and stroked Bokuto’s cheek gently, brushing away the small tears that had began to appear. “If it makes you so jealous you can call me by my name…I…would like that, Koutarou”

“K…Ke..Keiji!!!”he shouted, making a little jump in the air and wrapping his arms around the other. “Keiji~Keijiii~!”

“Oh…all right..but tone it down, you will wake up everyone, people are gonna start to come out. Ah! and also, don’t go doing that in school…”

“Whaaaat~? But that girl could do it! why can’t I? I like saying your name~”

“Why do you think?” answered Akaashi trying to hide his reddened face behind his hand, with voice trembling.

Bokuto stared at him for a full minute in silence how the bright colour extended from the cheeks to his ears and went down that white nape.

“Then it will be only when we are alone~Keiji~”he giggled, started walking and graved Akaashi’s hand intertwining their fingers.

“Don’t get cocky, Koutarou.”


End file.
